


Just Go With it

by Madaboutagirl



Series: SuperCat-One Shots [6]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Season 2, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: SuperCat one shot. Season 2, James and Winn are sneaking around being Guardian and Kara finds herself alone at an Art Gallery getting hit on by some random guy."I'm rescuing you, just go with it." Cat whispers conspiratorially adding a playful wink.





	

Kara loves attending gallery openings, although she almost skipped this one because she didn't want to go alone. Usually, she could talk Alex into going with her, but she had a date with Maggie tonight. She could have asked James or Winn, but neither of them seem to have time for her lately. The tall blonde is idly admiring the works and sipping a glass of wine when she hears someone clear their throat behind her, so she moves to the next painting. The presence behind her follows her, so she turns slightly to get a look at them. The guy looks like an investment banker type, expensive watch, shiny shoes and three piece suit. Inwardly Kara groans, these guys never take no for an answer. She smiles slightly but before she can turn back to the painting he speaks.

"I own several of her earlier pieces," the guy offers in way of breaking the ice.

Kara nods politely, still intending to move away before she gets stuck talking to him all night.

"I'm Chad, Chad Hunter." He adds quickly extending his hand.

"Hmmm," Kara murmurs turning slightly and taking a sip of her wine. She feels rude ignoring his hand, but she knows that if she does, then he's more likely to go away.

"I didn't mean to bother you. It's just if I was an artist, I would insist on painting you standing here looking at these paintings," he blurts out, seeming sincere.

Although Kara is almost certain that it is a pick up line, she turns back and smiles, groaning inwardly when he returns the smile and steps closer.

"If you would like to meet the artist, I know her," he says softly as if it is a secret that he's only willing to tell her.

Kara shakes her head no, "That's not necessary, but thank you," she says politely before moving on to the next painting.

Chad follows her, just close enough to be able to comment on the paintings but is careful not to crowd her enough that she'll rush off. He's never seen her before and he goes to gallery openings every week. He's certain that he'd remember if he had seen her before. She's beautiful in that girl next door way. Her dress is a simple style, he's certain that it's bought off the rack. His usual dates wear only couture. But there is something about her that is drawing him to her and it makes him curious.

From across the gallery, she watches the scene unfold. The guy has figured out the right approach to the girl, not too aggressive so she doesn't shut him down right away. But then he was probably betting that she would be too polite to do that, and that makes the woman angry. And Cat knows that the girl will prefer to leave the gallery to get away from him, rather than tell him to leave her alone, which also raises the woman's ire. Impulsively, she makes a decision. Stopping by the makeshift bar, she picks up two glasses of wine, one red and one white.

"Darling, I'm sorry that took so long," Cat says leaning in to give her a quick peck on the cheek and handing her the white wine and linking her arm with Kara's, her hand curling around the girl's bicep.

Kara smiles trying to hide the shock at the sudden appearance of the CEO. The kiss on the cheek and warm hands on her arm only compounding her confusion.

"I'm rescuing you, just go with it." Cat whispers conspiratorially adding a playful wink.

"Oh, yes, yes you were gone a long time," Kara replies somewhat awkwardly. Did Ms Grant just wink at her?

Cat smirks. Then she reaches over and takes the almost empty glass from Kara before turning and handing it to the guy, "Thank you," she says as if he is simply a waiter.

"Now, Kara have you seen anything that you like yet? We need a new piece for the beach house," Cat asks just loud enough that the man can hear.

Kara glances at her sharply before realizing that Cat's question was meant to sell the idea of them there together.

Cat greets the questioning look with another sly grin, which garners a little huff from the younger woman.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you are trying to do, but I was handling it," Kara whispers defensively before stealing a glance back at the guy who is still standing there with a stunned look on his face. "I-I didn't need to be rescued," she adds a bit defiantly.

"Oh please," Cat blurts out. "Kara, if I had not intervened, you would have spent the whole night fending him off," she adds confidently patting the girl's arm.

"Well, maybe you should have considered the possibility that is what I wanted," Kara protests lightly, although her heart really isn't in it, especially with her senses on overload from being this close to Cat Grant, unknowingly fulfilling one of Kara's secret fantasies.

"Hmm, I didn't consider that option. Then by all means, I'll leave and let you..." Cat says slightly annoyed as she pulls away from her, not caring now if she causes a small scene. Because if she misjudged this situation, she needs to leave immediately. Cat Grant does not do rejection.

Realizing that they are beginning to attract attention, Kara quickly grabs her hand and pulls her back, leaning in and kissing her temple so that people will stop looking at them. "That's not...though. Not what I wanted," Kara whispers nervously into her ear. "I-It's good to see you, Ms Grant," she adds softly, smiling shyly as she intertwines their fingers.

Cat looks down at their hands a moment, she can't remember the last time someone held her hand like this. Then glancing around the gallery, she is relieved to see that people are no longer watching them.

"First, if we're going to sell this, you need to call me Cat. And two, I am here exploring new waters. This gallery is for sale and I am thinking about buying it," Cat replies softly, before taking a sip of wine and turning back to face her.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me that's why we came here tonight, Cat" Kara replies with a smile, pleased with herself.

Cat almost rolls her eyes dramatically, but instead a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

Kara glances over and catches the look and gasps. Because it dawns on her now, that she is holding hands with her former boss in an art gallery, pretending to be dating. And while it doesn't feel as awkward as it should, she has no idea what to make of it.

Cat notices the slight panicked look in Kara's eyes, so she decides to distract her. "How are you getting along with Lucas?" She asks conversationally, before turning to look at the paintings in front of them.

"He hates me," Kara blurts out. "H-He has fired me twice, although technically only once, since he said that he never agreed to hire me," she adds excitedly.

"Only twice?" Cat teases, stealing a glance at her.

"He wouldn't even give me a chair for the first two weeks!" Kara adds excitedly.

"Hmm," Cat murmurs. "You have a chair now, I presume." She adds.

"Yes, but he still calls me ponytail," Kara complains lightly.

"I read your piece on the alien fight ring," Cat remarks taking another sip of wine as she steers Kara to the next set of paintings.

"What did you think? I just happened to get in on that story because of my sister," Kara explains.

"It was well written and insightful, but you don't need me to tell you that," Cat replies punctuating her words by slightly swinging their hands.

Kara steals a glance down at their interlinked hands, still unsure about what is happening, but enjoying it just the same. Looking back up, she smiles.

"That story, got me a cubicle," she announces proudly.

"I gave you an office," Cat remarks.

Kara notes the competitive note in her voice and she can't help but smile broadly.

"I suppose the cubicle is with the other reporters, so now you're one of them," Cat relents.

"Yes," Kara answers. "Although, the office is great. No one knows about it, so when I'm on deadline, I can write there with fewer distractions and interruptions," she points out.

"I had a secret office at The Planet," Cat confesses. "It was a broom closet actually."

"Really?" Kara questions.

"Truly, I moved the brooms out. Stuck them in Lois' office and stole a chair," Cat admits with a mischievous grin.

"That's really sneaky," Kara replies with a laugh.

"You wouldn't believe what it was like in those days. We had no cell phones or even the internet for research. Everything took so much longer. Researching an article could take several days," Cat explains.

"I think I would have liked to have been a reporter then," Kara confesses idly, taking a long sip of her wine.

"You're romanticizing it. It was hellishly competitive, and if you think Snapper Carr is tough, you wouldn't believe the Editors that I've had to work for," Cat protests lightly, allowing Kara to pull her along to the next set of paintings.

"Oh wow," Kara blurts out.

Cat looks first at the girl, but after seeing the look of awe on her face, she turns to look at the painting. The canvas is full of the colors of the sunset, but they're unfocused and blurred. It's beautiful, but not something she would usually be drawn to.

"What do you see?" Cat asks softly, curiously.

"So much. I see everything Ms Grant," she replies breathlessly releasing Cat's hand and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Everything?" Cat can't help but question, because she doesn't understand the girl's reaction.

Kara looks over at her and back to the painting, then realizes that she can't explain it. She can't put into words what this painting means to her without admitting that the colors in the painting remind her of Argo City and her home on Krypton. Colors were different under the red sun and this artist has somehow captured a sense of it. Kara turns to survey the room, she needs to find out who this artist is.

"Kara?" Cat asks placing a hand on her shoulder.

"The artist. Where's the artist?" Kara blurts out still scanning the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't think that I've ever attended a gallery show and seen anyone react to a painting like that," Cat remarks as they climb into her car. After meeting the artist and seeing the disappointed look on Kara's face, Cat managed to get her to agree to having dinner together.

"I'm so sorry. I- I paint and that work spoke to me," Kara confesses shyly, once she's settled into her seat.

"You paint?" Cat repeats. "How is it that I've known you for three years and didn't know that you're an artist?"

"Ms Grant, I was just your assistant and artist may be overstating my ability," Kara replies candidly.

"Kara, you haven't been 'just my assistant' for quite some time, and I have asked you to call me Cat, after three years, you have earned that," Cat quips, throwing a hand out and carelessly laying it on the other woman's arm. "Hell, three years together, that is longer than my last two relationships," she jokes.

Kara blushes at the remark and can't help but look down at the hand on her arm, the thumb gently rubbing her wrist.

"I know that I said that we should go to dinner, but would it be forward of me to propose that instead of going out, we get take out and go to your loft. I'd really like to see your paintings," Cat inquires. Then following Kara's eyes, she looks down and removes her hand from the girl's arm.

"Uh, you want to go to my loft? Tonight?" Kara questions, rubbing her arm lightly, missing the contact.

"Yes, unless... I'm sorry, do you have plans later?" Cat asks, suddenly realizing that just because the girl was at the gallery alone, it doesn't mean that she's free the rest of the evening.

"No, that's not it. I-I'm just, well, surprised that you don't have plans later," Kara stammers nervously.

"I had another gallery opening to attend, but I've already let them know that I'm not attending," Cat replies.

"Okay," Kara states.

"And okay means yes to take out?" Cat prods gently.

"Yes, but Cat, you won't like any of the takeout places in my neighborhood, so we should get something from around here," Kara points out, just casually using her first name.

Cat smiles at her, but is already typing something on her phone. "All we need now is your address," she says handing the phone to Kara.

"You're ordering pizza," Kara marvels, noticing that Cat has ordered her favorite pizza as she enters her address and completes the order. "Oh wait, they don't deliver to my area," she points out.

"They deliver to me, regardless of area," Cat states proudly.

"Oh of course they do," Kara laughs. "Uh, I am surprised that you, uh, remembered my pizza order," she remarks.

"Of course, I remember it, I've probably purchased that pizza over a hundred times by now," Cat quips. "Kara, I may not know a lot of things about you, but I do know what you like to eat."

The rest of the car ride is silent, but not uncomfortable. Although, Kara has a thousand questions running through her head about Cat's actions tonight. Not just rescuing her, but rescuing her by pretending to be her date. Does this mean that Cat is open to dating women. Does it mean that she is open to dating women? Kara's not really considered dating women, although she has had a few fantasies that if she's honest about it, would indicate that she has considered dating one woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think we're here," Cat murmurs as the car comes to a stop.

The door opens and Kara climbs out first, before offering a hand to Cat and pulling her out of the car gently.

Cat looks around the area, she's surprised that it's not as terrible as she assumed. Then noting the street sign, she laughs. "Of course, you would live on Hope Street."

Kara smiles broadly and looks around. "It was my sister's loft before it was mine," she admits reaching back to take Cat's hand. Not wanting to question, why she did it, but noting that it seems to be easier each time.

"And where does your sister live now?" Cat asks slightly interested.

"She moved across town to be closer to her work," Kara replies.

"Across town? Isn't the FBI office downtown?" Cat questions.

"Well, Alex doesn't work out of that office. S-she is on a special task force," Kara replies honestly. Every good lie is based on truth, she reminds herself as she hears the elevator approaching.

"Uh, after you," she adds nervously as the elevator dings and the doors open slowly.

Cat wrinkles her nose on reflex as she enters the elevator and Kara laughs, expecting her to do that. Noting that except for Cat's own perfume, there really isn't anything noticeable for a change.

Then punching the button for her floor, she jokes. "Sorry, I don't have a private elevator."

"Hmm," Cat murmurs. Suddenly anxious. What was she thinking? And why is Kara holding her hand again? Have I given her the wrong impression? Cat wonders and then she realizes that she is headed to Kara's loft to see her paintings. The irony of it being Cat's idea, isn't lost on her. If she's being honest with herself, she knows that Kara has a crush on her. And although the girl would never presume to invite Cat over to her loft, the fact remains that Cat is now here to see the paintings and the loft.

Kara stands beside her in the elevator. Trying not to be nervous, but she's curious that they are still holding hands. She thought for sure that Cat would have pulled away by now. Does this mean she likes holding hands? And Cat Grant of all people would know the implications of suggesting take out and going back to Kara's loft.

The elevator ding alerts them that they've arrived. They share a slightly anxious smile before Kara pulls Cat along, gently guiding her down the hall and around the corner.

"Well this is me," Kara announces as they turn the corner and come to a door marked 4A.

"Your building is much nicer than I thought it would be," Cat remarks as she watches Kara unlock the door.

"Uh thanks?" Kara replies over her shoulder sarcastically.

"I mean considering that I don't pay you very much, not that I thought you wouldn't live somewhere nice, I just thought that maybe you wouldn't because you couldn't..." Cat rambles on in way of an apology.

"I was joking," Kara says smirking a bit because she just caught Cat Grant babbling nervously. Unable to resist, Kara turns around, she needs to see what a nervous Ms Grant looks like.

The joke comment caused Cat to stop talking and close her eyes. What she didn't expect when she opened them was to be almost nose to nose with Kara Danvers. Cat bites her lip nervously, something she hasn't done in years.

Of course, this means that Kara's eyes go to her lips and they stand there a moment, briefly breathing the same air. Kara falls back against the door trying to put room between them, but the door pops open unexpectedly causing her to fall backwards. Cat grabs at Kara's jacket to try to help keep her from falling but instead ends up falling forward with the other woman. Instinctively, Kara hovers a moment and rights them quickly, hoping Cat doesn't notice the momentary flight.

"Sorry, I think maybe I've had a bit too much wine tonight," Kara teases, before lightly shutting the door behind them.

"You have really good reflexes for someone who is tipsy on wine," Cat remarks suspiciously, still wondering how they didn't end up on the floor.

"Well, I've been doing Krav Maga with my sister, so I'm sure that helped," Kara replies slipping off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

"I suppose it would," Cat admits, slipping off her own jacket and letting Kara take it from her, before wandering over to the windows to see the view. "Not bad," she exclaims before turning back around to face Kara.

And for a moment, Kara isn't sure if she's talking about the view or the apartment. "Thank you," Kara replies glancing quickly around her loft praying that she hasn't left anything laying out that would give her secret identity away.

"So this was your sister's place, somehow I can't picture Agent Scully living here," Cat comments as she looks around the bright open loft.

"Well, she lived here while she was working on her doctorate," Kara explains. "She was also working at a lab nearby, she's a biomedical engineer."

"What is a biomedical engineer doing working for the FBI?" Cat asks suddenly more curious than ever about Kara's sister.

"Oh well, I don't really know exactly," Kara admits shrugging her shoulders. "Most of what she does is classified, but I think it has something to do with aliens."

Cat notes that Kara is being mostly truthful, as her hands are still, when she's lying her hands are all over the place. She decides to change the subject. "Is this one of yours?" She asks walking towards a painting across the room.

"Yes," Kara answers softly.

"It is astonishing. As good as any that we saw tonight in that gallery," Cat murmurs slightly awed by the detail and use of color. After a few minutes, she looks over at Kara, who is looking down at the floor, obviously uncomfortable and didn't hear a word that she said.

The reality is that Kara is distracted by the sound of the pizza guy arriving downstairs. Normally, she would walk around to the elevator and meet him, but she knows that Cat would wonder how she knew he was coming so she is trying to focus and wait patiently for him to get there.

"Kara, you didn't hear a word that I said. Is there something wrong?" Cat questions.

"Uh, of course I heard you. But I just realized that I haven't offered you anything to drink. What would you like?" Kara asks walking towards the kitchen trying to ignore the sound of the pizza guy singing to himself in the elevator.

"Whatever you are having is fine," Cat answers still looking at the painting on the wall. "I was serious. This painting is excellent. If I buy that gallery, I'm going to talk you into doing a show," she says over her shoulder and heading towards the other paintings in the corner.

"Is wine okay? I have scotch, but it's not really one that you drink," Kara says reaching into the cupboard and producing the bottle that Alex left after their last game night.

Cat turns around and immediately notices the bottle of scotch. "Macallan 15 isn't terrible, but what are the wine options?" She asks curiously heading over to Kara's wine rack. Immediately, she notices that most of the bottles are Italian and Spanish, which is obvious because the labels are actually written in those languages. "These bottles have been imported," Cat notes, not exactly questioning it, but Kara can tell that she's curious.

Kara blushes again, of course Cat would notice that Kara couldn't have bought them here in National City. She is saved by the knock on the door.

"Oh there's the pizza," she says quickly setting the bottle of scotch down and heading over to get the door.

Kara takes the boxes and quickly signs for them, before Cat can get there.

"You signed for me?" Cat inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No, oh gosh... well, Oh, I guess that I did," Kara admits realizing that she did in fact just sign Cat's name to the credit card slip.

"I think that your version of my signature is better than mine," Cat remarks as they head back to the kitchen.

Relieved that Cat isn't angry. Kara sets the boxes down on the counter.

"I'll get some plates, did you pick a wine?" Kara asks.

"No and I refuse to drink wine like this without knowing the story behind it," Cat answers almost playfully.

"The wine was a gift," Kara admits, not wanting to add that they were from Lena Luthor after Supergirl saved her life.

"And..." Cat prompts her to continue.

"And I've been saving them, not really for anything special, I just, well I just wanted to share them with someone who would really appreciate them," Kara blurts out nervously.

Cat looks over at her for a moment. Kara didn't answer the question, but she does make a good argument for drinking this wine with me, Cat thinks to herself before selecting a bottle.

Kara reaches up in her cupboard and pulls down two decent wine glasses, the wine opener and then she remembers that Alex told her this wine would be better decanted first. So she reaches back into her cupboard and finds the decanter.

"Impressive." Cat remarks leaning against the counter. "Where did you learn so much about wine?" She asks.

"From you actually. Before I worked for you, the only thing I really knew about wine was that it came in a bottle," Kara jokes as she struggles to figure out the wine opener.

"Let me guess, this was also part of the gift?" Cat asks softly stepping in and picking up the wine opener and setting it up on the bottle and easily opening it.

Kara flushes embarrassed as she crosses her arms and leans back to watch Cat pour the wine into the decanter.

"Maybe we should start with the salad and have the wine with our pizza," Cat suggests.

"I thought the salad was for you," Kara counters because salads are not her favorite thing to eat. She grabs two bottles of water from her refrigerator and then two glasses out of the cabinet.

"There's enough salad for both of us, but don't worry, I won't eat more than a slice of pizza," Cat promises.

Kara hides her pout behind a smile and pulls down two bowls for salad. Cat smiles and puts most of the salad in her own bowl, before dumping the remainder in Kara's.

"Is that too much?" Cat teases.

"No it's perfect," Kara replies brightly, having poured the water into the glasses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Was it an admirer?" Cat asks as she takes her first sip of wine. 

Kara is already taking a bite of pizza and isn't sure what Cat is asking. Her confusion is all over her face.

"The wine, Kara. Was the wine a gift from an admirer?" Cat clarifies.

"Uh gosh no, Ms, er Cat, it was a thank you gift," Kara replies setting the pizza down and wiping her hands on her napkin.

"A thank you gift," Cat repeats.

Kara sighs, realizing that Cat's not going to let this go. "It was from Lena Luthor," she blurts out.

"Lena Luthor, your first story that was published was about her and L-Corp," Cat remarks.

"Yes, she, uh, we shared a bottle to celebrate that, in her office, not here. That would be inappropriate, she is a source," Kara rambles.

"One could say that sharing wine in your source's office is inappropriate," Cat points out.

"Oh I didn't know that. It just seemed rude to not accept it," Kara replies worriedly.

"I'm sure it was fine, as long as that's all there was too it," Cat counters fishing for more details.

"That was all there was to it. Except, I mean I noticed, like you did, that it wasn't imported the usual way and when I asked her about it, she said that it was from her private collection. She travels to Italy and Spain just to buy wine," Kara answers shyly looking away from her.

Cat wonders now if Kara has a crush on the CEO of L-Corp. Maybe the girl just has a thing for powerful women, Cat thinks to herself. Realizing now that maybe inviting herself here wasn't the best idea.

"Why was she thanking you?" Cat inquires politely, leaning back in her chair.

Something about her tone catches Kara's attention. Is she upset about Lena Luthor giving me wine?

"Thanking me for," Kara repeats distractedly. Then remembering what they were talking about, she adds. "Oh, it wasn't a gift thanking me. She sent it to Supergirl, but she doesn't drink wine so she gave it to me."

"Right," Cat remarks taking another sip of wine. "Alcohol has no effect on Supergirl, it makes sense that she wouldn't drink much wine."

Kara flushes again as she remembers having that exact conversation with Cat on her balcony one night as Supergirl.

"Y-you are not eating your pizza," Kara points out.

Cat sighs, should she point out that Lena shared wine with Kara Danvers and then gave an expensive gift of wine to Supergirl? It's so obvious that Kara is Supergirl, even Lena Luthor has already figured it out, Cat realizes.

Setting her wine glass down, she picks up her fork and takes a bite of the pizza. It's not bad, although it doesn't pair well with the wine.

Kara smiles pleased and returns to eating her own slice of pizza.

"Why did you do it?" Kara asks a few minutes later.

Now it is Cat's turn to look confused.

"Why did you rescue me tonight, I mean," Kara adds.

"First I was surprised to see you, I didn't know that you went to art openings," Cat begins to explain. "Then the way that you were looking at the art so intensely, I didn't want to bother you, but then he did. He was bothering you and I saw that you were uncomfortable. I was worried that you would choose to leave to get away from him and that didn't seem fair. So I decided to intervene, it seemed like the kind of thing that you would have done for me," she adds shrugging it off nonchalantly.

Kara smiles sweetly, "I would have," she admits. "Probably not by pretending to be your date though," Kara adds pointedly before taking another slice of pizza from the box.

Now it was Cat's turn to flush embarrassed. She actually surprised herself with that. She hasn't dated women or even thought about dating women in years. Yet, she did it comfortably with Kara.

"You didn't exactly protest," Cat retorts defensively.

"No, I was too surprised," Kara confesses honestly.

"Are you protesting now? Because if this is uncomfortable for you..." Cat continues defensively, despite the fact that the other woman looks anything but uncomfortable.

"I'm not. Uncomfortable," Kara replies hesitantly. Then as if she makes a decision, she continues. "I'm just, I guess that I'm just a little confused. Because first you rescued me, then you insisted on bringing me home. In the car you insisted on getting food and coming back here to look at my paintings. So is this a date now?" Kara asks straightforwardly, leaning forward waiting for a response.

Cat clears her throat, then picks up her glass of wine and takes another sip. Clearly, reporting has given the girl an edge that wasn't there when she was Cat's assistant.

"Right to the point, I see Lucas is teaching you well," Cat remarks to give herself time to think about what it is that she's doing here.

"I learned that from you actually," Kara counters proudly.

"I see, well I don't really know what is happening here. It would seem that I took my own advice and just dove in to this tonight without really thinking it through," Cat admits reluctantly.

"Then that makes two of us," Kara replies. "Taking your advice tonight, because I sort of dove in with you," she adds.

"The water isn't as cold as I thought it would be," Cat jokes.

"No, but the journey. The journey is usually the tough part," Kara adds playfully.

"It was the diving in that I was more scared of," Cat replies, continuing the metaphor despite herself.

"Cat," Kara says her name and then stops talking abruptly, a hundred things running through her head at once and she needs to pick one. She needs to pick the best one thing to say right now.

"This can go either way," Cat says reaching out for the other woman's hand, but then pulling back when Kara flinches at the contact.

Kara didn't expect this and then Cat reaching out for her hand. She flinched but not because the contact was unwanted.

"I imagined this," Kara says reaching out for Cat's hand and examining it closely while she talks. "Well, not this exactly. But I wondered what it would be like to just spend time with you. After so many years, I know you so well and I just really felt like we could be friends, but then you are you and I am me and we don't exactly run in the same social circles, so I thought what if we just sort of ran into each other. Maybe we would decide to catch up, have dinner or something."

"And we did that almost exactly," Cat murmurs. "So what happened next?" Cat questions, wondering what Kara would think if she knew what Cat was thinking. "Did you imagine how I would react to seeing your artwork?"

"I never let myself think past the having dinner part," Kara admits shyly.

Cat smirks knowingly. Kara, ever the girl scout, not allowing herself to fantasize about what she wants.

"They are as astonishing as you are," Cat murmurs resting her head on her hand, her elbow on the table.

"I'm thinking," Kara answers hesitantly, until she looks up to see the soft look in Cat's eyes as she stares at her, biting her lip nervously. "Ah hell," she exclaims pulling Cat to her and kissing her.

Surprised, Cat utters a small gasp and Kara pulls back. "I'm sorry. I'm so so..." she begins to apologize, but then Cat moves around the table and pulls Kara up and kisses her words away.

And now it is Kara's turn to gasp, but when her lips part, Cat pushes her tongue past them and Kara is no longer thinking about anything, because this is better than anything she could have imagined.

"Wow," Cat exclaims breathlessly. "You're better at that then I thought you would be."

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Kara admits shyly, now that they've stopped kissing.

"I can tell," Cat marvels her fingers touching her tingling lips.

"Was that..." Kara begins to ask, but stops. Because she isn't sure that she wants to know if Cat is going to regret kissing her.

"Kara, maybe I should go now," Cat suggests seeing the panic in the girl's eyes.

"Okay," Kara replies, trying to find her courage. She had it a moment ago, when they were kissing. "You kissed me back," she blurts out.

Cat turns around, she was headed to get her jacket.

"I don't want you to leave. Not, not like this," Kara announces walking confidently over to the other woman. "I think that we both wanted that, so why are you so willing to leave now?"

"Kara, I don't want to leave. I just saw panic in your eyes and I thought that you were regretting kissing me," Cat answers.

"I would regret letting you leave, but not kissing you," Kara says caressing Cat's face and leaning in to press their lips together again.

"Mmm," Cat murmurs into her lips, before slipping her hands into long blonde hair and pulling the girl closer to deepen the kiss.

A moment later, they are on the couch and Cat could've sworn that her feet didn't touch the ground. "Did we just levitate across the room?" She murmurs pulling away just enough to talk.

"Just go with it Cat," Kara whispers thickly into her ear, before kissing her pulse point and trailing more kisses down her neck.


End file.
